1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment assembly and a treatment device which is configured to treat a biological tissue, and a manufacturing method of the treatment assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, like a treatment device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,370A, on an outer peripheral surface of a probe of an ultrasonic treatment device, an O-ring (a heat-resisting electrical insulation material) having an outer peripheral surface provided on a radially outer side relative to a probe main body portion is generally arranged at a node position of vibration. The outer peripheral surface of each O-ring is arranged to contact on an inner peripheral surface of a sheath so that a central axis of the sheath coincides with a longitudinal axis of the probe, and a distance is assured between an outer peripheral surface of the probe main body portion and the inner peripheral surface of the sheath. Further, each O-ring achieves air-tightness and water-tightness between the outer peripheral surface of the probe and the inner peripheral surface of the sheath.
For example, a circular acoustic isolation element is fixed on an outer peripheral surface of a probe of a treatment device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,144A by, e.g., injection molding. The probe is coupled with a sheath by matching a central axis of the sheath with a longitudinal axis of the probe and injecting a sealing material into a region between the acoustic isolation element and an inner peripheral surface of the sheath.